1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projector and a control method therefor, and more particularly to a projector and a control method therefor suitable for use where light is emitted from a lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, together with development of the image display technique, a projector which can be applied to the field of digital cinemas, that is, a projector which can be used for applications of screening of a movie in a movie theater, has appeared. One of projectors of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-260423.